


It's Such A Small Thing, That One Little Ring

by Arannawen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arannawen/pseuds/Arannawen
Kudos: 1





	It's Such A Small Thing, That One Little Ring

It is such a small thing,  
That one little ring  
Yet it is the seed,  
Of many a cruel deed  
It's inscriptions appear in fire  
The affects of it's appearance are dire  
It's holders number eight in all:  
Sauron, who lost it to Isildur,  
Son of Elendil the Tall  
Déagol held it next, Sméagol killed him for it  
From Smeagol, it came to Bilbo, the hobbit  
Bilbo passed it on to Frodo, who with it had an adventure  
Tom Bombadil held it then, and was unaffected by its lure  
Back to Frodo it was given, until with Shelob he came face to face  
Samwise, O faithful Samwise, he took it then, to keep it safe  
Back again to Frodo it was returned, but Gollum, He-who-was-once-Sméagol  
Violently he reclaimed his Precious, that thing, that ring, he treasured above all  
But then from the edge he slipped, he and the ring plummeted into fire, into ruin  
They landed in boiling lava, in dreaded Mount Doom, in Orodruin  
It was such a small thing,  
That one little ring  
Yet it was the seed  
Of many a cruel deed


End file.
